During the coming year we shall investigate the effect of various incubation conditions for short term cultures on the metabolism of ethylmorphine by the isolated hepatocyte. These studies shall include the effect of such hormones as glucagon on the overall rate of metabolism. In these studies we shall examine these effects for up to 14 days. We shall further study the uptake of ethylmorphine into the isolated hepatocyte and determine whether this uptake is by active or facilitated transport or by passive diffusion.